


Force of nature

by TenderGlitteryGays



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Abstract, Athelnar - Freeform, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderGlitteryGays/pseuds/TenderGlitteryGays
Summary: Two men, each their own force of nature, brought together by something stronger than gravity, something more undefined than nothingness, something so untouchable that it was lighter than air.





	Force of nature

**Author's Note:**

> The bad weather made me do this abstract ficlet... thingy.  
> Liked it? Consider leaving kudos and/or comments  
> xx

The sound of rain grazing the ground was like a white noise, but together with the calm _drip drop_ of the lonely drops of water making their way onto the windows – gravity pulling them _down, down, down_ , the wind forcing them together in a passionate meeting in which one could no longer distinguish where one ended, and the other began – it was soothing.

A fire could be heard crackling in the distance, slowly burning into nothingness. The red heat of dying ember turning ashen grey. Lost and forgotten in the heat of a moment where not even fire could compare either to the warmth or the passion. 

Two men, each their own force of nature, brought together by something stronger than gravity, something more undefined than nothingness, something so untouchable that it was lighter than air. The buzzing of the atmosphere threatening to ignite with just the flutter of lashes. One would expect that the collision would be extreme – a thunder crack, louder than the ones created by Odin himself. Yet, as these two men met, it was like a feather stroking a leaf in the wind. The caress barely a whisper, and yet it brought forth the thunderous beating of two hearts, caged like birds, longing to break free.

As the two released their inner longings, the wind outside picked up, as if it was controlled by the emotions of the two men, sensing the sweet danger of electrifying connection. As the moans filled the room like the low rumblings of thunder, drawn forward like the sea under the magnetic pull of the moon, the storm outside reached its peak. With a last gasp of desperation, the moon let go of the waves, letting them crash violently back into the sea. And when the heated breaths slowed down, the fire breathed its last goodbye, and the room was filled with darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr under the name TenderGlitteryGays.


End file.
